


With Love

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dark Dark Humor, Gore, M/M, Supernatural Elements, actually for me it's crack, and lots of faceless people whom i sacrificed to that Of Many Faces, be aware of poor animals, description of violence, devil's pov, in hell will i be a resident after this, performed with love, who died honorably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: The Devil sits on Changmin's shoulder and he has never been this fascinated by a simple human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i am back) yayyyy! my rusty fingers are typing again and i love it!
> 
> well i am actually in a process of writing another au /quite dark too but who said i can't bring my inner devil out frequently in this economy?/
> 
> this idea has been sitting for long in my notebook and is one of my favorites. i planned it as a quick drabble... but you know me and wordvomit happening so here is the first chapter. i will try to drop the second one tomorrow) 
> 
> and for now try to enjoy(?) hahaha i know not a lot people will read it but i love you, my little dark warriors!

_'Come on, my dear! Just do it…’ _whispers the Devil sweetly in Changmin’s ear.

Changmin looks at the car, then at the rock in his hand and with an impassive face starts decorating the smooth paint with ugly lines. He takes a step back to check his work when he is done and the Devil hums appreciatively settled comfortably on the younger’s shoulder. He is one second away from tempting Changmin to slice the tires too but the younger is already grabbing his backpack and starts walking down the path to the bus stop.

The Devil chuckles pretending to poke the man’s ear with his trident, _‘Still such a willful child!’_

Though sometimes the Devil is irritated by his subject’s actions he finds Changmin the most fascinating human being he has ever been assigned to. His career path is several thousand years long and he is proud to make so many people sin awfully. He was even chosen as the best Devil of the year for six centuries straight. No one is at his level and it allows nice perks like choosing your own subjects and, of course, an extended vacation which he likes to spend visiting his former victims. The baths they make for him are the best, them pouring the hottest water with those burnt hands adds a special aroma to the air. Their knitted lips distorted in silent screams are satisfying when he remembers what they did and what lies they were able to spin to cause more chaos in the world.

He saw the worst and the worstest. He made people fall to the depths unimaginable for other colleagues. And he has never done that just for a competition or to finish his job quicker and move further. No! It was an art for him – to wait, observe, notice and use every little slip and tendency for the slow burn of the person’s goodness in his soul. His victims’ spiraling down is a handbook for the newbies. The latest case was a real sensation in Hell so next time he was to choose a baby – he poked at the very first one without much thought. He planned he would use this case to rest a bit, letting that pathetic angel on the other shoulder think that he had any power and enjoy his little moments of “blessed existence”, maybe spoiling the guy’s life right by the end (the best drama scenarios to be honest) but everything went a peculiar path from the beginning.

Children are usually very deaf to the Devils in their early days – too much light and pureness and _blah blah blah_. But Changmin started to hear his remarks really early. The Devil didn’t even notice how his carelessly thrown words slightly but definitely influenced the child. His suspicions were confirmed by that cat. The poor Angel was crying and screaming from horror when he saw what Changmin did to it. Poor bloody thing, or bloody mess… whatever was left of it. Little Changmin surpassed any Devils’ expectations and did it so calmly. No emotions, no fear, a bit of cold curiosity on the apathetic face. And that last point got the Devil thrilled with the possible boundaries.

He immediately started to explore the ends of the child’s protective walls against him and found that there were possibly none. The day his sick whispers smashed the light around the Angel and the Devil (for the first time in his existence) was able to jump on the other shoulder and stab the heaven’s creature with his trident to death was the day when his name was put in the annals of Heaven and Hell. A whole page dedicated only to his mighty weapon.

The Devil smiled smugly remembering how the Boss himself sent a message that he would be honored to drink some vintage blood of 1812 with him after he was done shaping Changmin into the unseen before monster. The smugness left all Devil’s features though when he saw Changmin adopting a dog and actually taking care of it.

The boy listens well to his guidance but still… there is an invisible line between them and sometimes it looks that if Changmin doesn’t want to do something then no master-like skills on the Devil’s part would tempt him.

Still the Devil works on it. Shaking this barrier off and devouring Changmin’s soul till the last bit. He will demand the special cell in Hell for the younger and visit him on the most memorable dates. He contemplates even to cast a ban for anyone to see his masterpiece without his approval and presence. This special child is his pet to admire and to nature to the darkest bits of this world. 

They have made a lot of progress and he feels Changmin is ready for the greatest badge in his chestful of decorations.

A human murder.

Actually the Devil felt Changmin capable of it long ago but this little shit had managed to fight off all good opportunities.

_‘Talk about his weird preferences and ideas of the perfect crimes. You torture all animals without care – squeeze them to death, choke them on water, strangle them with complicated knots, measure the time they bleed out slowly but can’t touch a human being. What’s the difference? You tear flesh as a hobby and like it. And people are so much bigger and more fascinating to dismember. But no!!!! You just need to do it in your own way and pace, huh?’_

The Devil is so immersed into stomping his feet on Changmin’s shoulder in a fit of frustration that he almost bounces over his head when the younger suddenly stops in his tracks. A chain of curses escapes the Devil’s mouth but is cut off when he notices the reason for the man’s stunned face. (_‘This is what stunned looks like, right? I mean, my dear boy, you are usually as expressive as a brick. This is an actual freaking emotion on your face? The first in… like what? 20 years?’) _

Changmin is looking at the young man carrying the boxes into the house that is located right in front of his own.

_’So the new neighbor finally arrived…’_

The young man puts the boxes by the door and dancing to his own hushed singing tries to fish out the keys out of his pocket. While unsuccessful in this task he glances in Changmin’s direction and his lips go into a surprised “Oh”. The smile afterwards is blinding, even for the Devil.

_‘Fuck! I bet he is of those boring “I DON’T hear you, dark forces!!!! No! No! No! Look at the grass growing cheerfully and the sun warming our hearts! Let’s pray in circles, brothers!” dudes. Changmin, dear! Let’s go home. This guy will bring us only headaches…’_

But Changmin doesn’t move. He doesn’t even fucking sense the Devil at all. Just stands there fluttering his eyelashes like a spooked deer and it would have looked cute if the Devil had not been a real witness to how they were covered in pieces of the brain of that bird the boy stole from the neighbor’s daughter.

The smiling man comes closer to Changmin and just reeks of utter excitement.

_‘If he were a dog, his wagging tail would make him fly from the sheer force of it… He is ridiculous, Changmin! Hurry home! He is not a good company for you.’_

But has the younger ever listened to him in this state? AbsoFUCKINGlutely not! What disrespect for the 4000 years higher creation?!

“Hello! I am Jung Yunho, your new neighbor. It’s so nice to meet you!”

Yunho stretches his hand and holds it until fidgeting Changmin finally shakes it introducing himself shyly.

“I apologize for being so loud and pushy right now! It’s just that I am happy there is someone of my age around here. I arrived this morning and there were only old ladies trying to stuff me with their dinners… Oh my God! Don’t misunderstand! I am not complaining or rude on their part. They are sweet and kind but… it’s cooler to have a friend here. We can be friends, right?”

It might have looked like Changmin didn’t react at all but the Devil has known him long enough to see all colors of new emotions flashing through his eyes.

“Ummm…” mumbles the younger and lowers his gaze when Yunho’s smile turns serious.

“I am sorry. I should not have jumped you like that – it is understandable that you are overwhelmed. Forget my rambling!”

The last words send the waves of disappointment through Changmin’s body while he nods and turns around (_‘reluctantly? It is surely not what you want, my dear? So why do what he asks of you?’_) and the Devil narrows his eyes with the answer to this puzzle on the tip of his tongue.

“But…” Yunho’s voice works like a spell and Changmin meets his gaze again. “Maybe we can start as neighbors? Occasional greetings here and there. Maybe spontaneous borrowing of salt or sugar? And then you will see that I am not as frightening as you feel right now?”

There is a ghost of protest against the last statement but it dies quickly. Changmin nods slightly and Yunho bids him a farewell returning to his boxes.

There is silence during the end of the evening (if that is what you can call the situation when the Devil doesn’t bother you at all and you don’t go into your dusky parts to search his advice and helping hand).

The younger hasn’t moved an inch for the whole time, just staring through the window to follow the fluid movements of Yunho. The fool didn’t hang his curtains yet so it’s really easy to peek inside. The Devil hears Changmin’s heart going rapid _thump-thump-thump _every time the other man does a cool dancing move or just smiles at something in his things. The guy brought a lot of boxes but most of them contain food. It seems he is really the type not to possess enough of “spices” as it is mostly in plastic boxes, possibly pre-cooked dishes. The fridge is full and the Devil hopes the guy really eats so much otherwise all those spoilt products will be a weapon of mass destruction for the district.

Suddenly there is a car parking by Yunho’s house and several men get out of it. They are only half a way through the lane when Yunho runs out of the house to greet them. The meeting is followed by hugging and playful smooches over Yunho’s face from his laughing friends and the Devil feels the room temperature suddenly dropping. He wonders if the AC broke again but then glances at Changmin and freezes.

The younger’s face is slashed by the first frown in his life. The hands clutching the windowstool till the cracks in the material. His breathing changes to a ragged one and this time it’s not from occasional pleasure. The whole aura around Changmin emits the most delicious smell of the emotion the Devil loves to use for the ugliness it causes in the right hands. Burning and scorching every fiber of your mind – possessive jealousy. The Devil shudders with excitement.

_‘Interesting…’_

He started this evening trying to work out the plan to distract Changmin from the sudden intrusion in his power over the younger from this _Yunho_ but watching him now the servant of Hell is calculating how to make sure Changmin got closer to the seemingly popular man.

_‘This might have been a present I didn’t notice right under my nose…” _the Devil leans on Changmin’s neck, crossing his arms and tilting his head with a vicious grin. _“And with the help of it, we will finally reach the absolution you were destined for, my lovely child. Finally, I have the means to push you over the edge. It’s going to be the most marvelous succession of murders up to date!’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this monster is becoming bigger than i ever planned)))
> 
> here is to the creative dogs and unemployed Cupids. cheers!
> 
> p.s. please support my poor beta Marina by patting her back and wrapping her in many blankets. she suffers for y'all and still hasn't left me ;A;

Two weeks passed but there is not that much progress in the operation “Get closer to your hot neighbour”. There is actually no progress even in “Greet your hot neighbour properly”.

The Devil sighs and lies down on Changmin’s shoulder facing the street because one more look at the younger’s moping face and he is sure he will put the trident on Hell’s fire and throw it into the boy’s ear.

_‘Maybe then you will think it’s your passion flame finally spreading and fight this anxiety disorder? My dear, you can’t have him if you don’t even talk to him… and I am not a fucking Cupid to know how to make you romance your way into his vicinity!’_

And Yunho’s vicinity is really hard to squeeze into. He is always surrounded by people. The Devil wanted to persuade Changmin into helping the older with the furniture moving but Yunho’s friends came every freaking day to spend time with him, loudly rearranging everything and having fun altogether. Which brought the frost-dew damnations forming on Changmin’s irises. The Devil was sure that if Changmin were from the clan of warlocks his ice magic would devastate the Earth by the moment the first party in Yunho’s house ended.

Yunho greeted the younger constantly but Changmin had the strength only to answer shyly and hurry back home trying to regulate his heart. He then used to spend the whole evenings turning off the lights and watching Yunho doing mundane things. It almost felt like he was content with only this. Which sent the Devil into scratching his face till bones as it was completely not going according to his plan to nudge the younger into the right direction.

He needed Changmin to get closer to Yunho, shred some part of the mask that has already been peeling off in the older’s presence and then…

_‘… and then he will hurt. Badly. These Yunho-guys… they are all alike. The center of everyone’s attention and they breathe it instead of air. Of course, they can be good-natured and kind but this is even worse for the fools who fall for them. These people will always be popular and admired and fought over and the battles will be constant. And you, sweet boy, will not ever be satisfied with the crumbles of attention he will give to you. Oh, Changmin… I can feel it! Your greedy heart! You already suffer but once tasting this guy’s full attention on you and you will never stop trying to repeat it and make his eyes follow only you. Which will never happen… and then this invisible line between us will disappear and you will see me and the tools and advices I can provide. How to show him you are special. How to make others forget about him… disappear from his view… never be in his presence. And what a feast it will be. His so many friends, he is gifting his time to, will be the most beautiful disfigured steps of the bloody staircase to your absolution! And when you reach it and see your masterpieces – as a real artist you will drive the most beautiful nail to the head… Yunho’s head… and then yours… ’_

The Devil feels Changmin jump up and suddenly rush closer to the window, his hands sliding down it and leaving the blurred traces. The younger growls angrily and punches the chair beside him so hard that it breaks in half. He turns abruptly and stomps into the bedroom.

Before the view outside is eaten by the walls the Devil catches a glimpse of the house across.

Yunho and his friends are finishing hanging the curtains on the windows.

_‘Perfect!’ _the Devil’s mouth stretches in the nasty smile, his mood is higher than it was several hours ago.

The loss of view and easy access finally makes Changmin crawl out of his house and unconsciously slower his pace while approaching home. His desire to see Yunho again is not quickly rewarded as the older seems to be busy with catching up at work after his needed days-off to complete the move. He is always tired when he returns and Changmin doesn’t dare to call for his attention, even though most of the evenings Yunho goes out on his porch and drinks silently watching the sunsets.

This habit of his doesn’t go unnoticed and soon the old ladies start ambushing him to treat him to their home-made bakery and sweets, trying to lure him into their houses and possibly set up with their daughters. Changmin’s furniture survives because Yunho politely refuses every time and then stops relaxing on his porch entirely to avoid the commotion. Still, this development crushes Changmin’s resolutions to make any move and he sits hypnotizing the turned-off TV, searching for the answers to the questions the Devil can’t ever reach.

One day Changmin takes his dog out for a walk and lets it run freely while sinking in his thoughts again. The husky is trying to engage Changmin in playing together but fails. It sprints off to the bushes and returns with the stick, putting it on the younger’s knees and dirtying his pants with its wet nose. The Devil can’t understand how Changmin just doesn’t slice the dog down with his pocket knife for the damage it brings with its behavior.

Changmin rubs the husky’s head absent-mindedly until his gaze refocuses on the stick. And then on the dog. And then on the stick again. He slides from his seat to hug the husky and throws the stick to see the dog running away merrily. Changmin almost smiles.

Next day he picks up his things and goes on the usual hike about the woods to refill the supplies.

He is lucky on this trip and returns home with a hare, three foxes and five squirrels. Nothing calms his nerves as his cellar with all his possessions and instruments. He truly forgets time and outer world in here and after several hours the Devil thinks that, perhaps, Changmin may forget even about Yunho.

The Devil really enjoys Changmin working on his projects. The younger’s movements are so precise and even elegant. The way he handles the lancet is truly the art. One swift cut and you can see the canvas opening to the world with the red drops mixing into the intricate tracery. Every organ still having some life in Changmin’s hands, as if ready to survive longer on the order of the master. The Devil met lots of butchers who were drowning in shit that was mixed from the victim’s and their own leftovers but Changmin is keeping everything sterile, so it’s a real pleasure to stay near and enjoy the performance.

But today… somehow… the whole ritual feels different. More special? More sacred? More… personal? The Devil almost feels like he is intruding on something intimate.

Changmin always aims for surrealism and, while the Devil has immense fun in deciphering it every time, today he is perplexed right from the beginning. This kind of events is usually preceded by something wicked and cruel in relation to other people but Changmin didn’t even push anyone in the streets these days, didn’t make anyone suffer, didn’t cause any drop of blood. This art is designed to celebrate the darkness that Changmin gifts to others in the moments they overstep or just… exist. And today the younger suddenly went hunting and now is putting more energy and imagination into the act than even during that time when he put the bear traps in the forest and got several men ended up in the hospital with amputations.

_‘Oh how close I thought he was to finally chop off their heads too… such a pity… but for the name of my home! What is he doing now?’_

Changmin is focused as never on his task and soon the animals’ skin is lying aside and the center of the table is slowly being filled with the parts of the squirrels forming a sharp angle. Then it is followed by the line from the foxes’ tongues and framed by the paws of the hare.

The younger leans back and examines his work. The impassive face has a crack of emotions as he is tracing the bloody sharp angle gently. His gaze darts to the shelves full of unique stock and he is about to get up when he hears a doorbell.

The rough quick exhale betrays his annoyance and anger at the person who dared to destroy his peace and interfere with his work. He takes off his apron and quickly washes his hands before going up to stop the fucker from pressing the bell non-stop.

The Devil looks for a chance to push Changmin’s intentions of violence further but immediately groans when Yunho’s sunshine face greets them both. Changmin halts paralyzed, eyes wide, breath forgotten.

“Hi, Changmin! I hope I didn’t interrupt anything?”

It takes several beats for the younger to finally gather his wits and answer (with the help of almost falling off doorknob in his clutching hand).

“No… I… it was important but it can wait… I mean…”

“Oh don’t worry! You don’t have to explain anything to me. Actually I dropped by just for a second to say… I have a party tomorrow. A final house-warming party so to speak,” chuckles Yunho, “and I want to invite you too. What do you say?”

Changmin’s whole face turned into a screenshot. Very possibly his heart stopped too from the sudden suggestion.

_‘Oh come on, my poor child! Answer him! Answer YES!’_

“There will be lots of food and drinks. Oh, the food will be from my friend’s restaurant – so don’t be afraid! He will not let me poison you…” Yunho’s voice subtly slows down on the last word as his gaze follows Changmin’s nervous rub of his neck. The pause is tiny but it fills all space between them. Then the older quickly tears his eyes from the younger’s slightly reddened skin there and continues, blushing profusely. “I mean… not only you… any of you… like plural _you_! There will be my friends too but you know… I wish you would come too… I mean this is going to be fun! I promise! Ok! Say something or I will die of embarrassment right here and…”

“Yes.”

“Huh? Yes?”

_ “Really!? Yes?”_

In his victory the Devil even forgets about his total indigestible feelings towards the older man and joins him in the expectant stare to confirm the might-be hallucination.

Changmin swallows nervously but meets Yunho’s eyes openly.

“Yes. I would love to.”

“Oh…” smiles the older. “Then I will meet you tomorrow. 6 p.m.”

“6 p.m.” whispers Changmin back and with a nod starts to close the door.

The beaming expression on Yunho’s face can only rival that of the Devil’s at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok 3 comments in the first chapter saved three people.... now i have only 97 to kill🙃


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be strong and happy everyone!

The only sound for the past two hours is the soft tapping on the keyboard.

Changmin brought some work home to get extra money to buy a set of knives he set sights on several months ago.

_‘Beautiful jackknives you can take with you everywhere at any time. To the forest... to the street... to the bus… to your neighbor...’ _

The possibilities of immediate actions it can allow and the poetry Changmin will indent on his victims already make the Devil giddy with excitement so he allowed the younger to get distracted from watching Yunho for a while.

Which to be honest was an unexpected choice on his subject’s side even after the failure at the party.

The Devil looks at Changmin’s forehead and has the vivid flashbacks of how this smooth skin was touched by a slightly annoyed furrow only ten minutes into the gathering and was transformed into a pit of white fury mixed with the pangs of paralyzing insecurities by the end of it. Or rather by that moment when Changmin decided to quietly sneak away and lie down without any sleep for the whole night.

Yunho was a good host. He didn’t pause even for a second when Changmin came earlier than planned and suggested his help (those hours spent in front of the mirror practicing the words hadn’t been wasted). If anything Yunho seemed pleased with such turn of events though he didn’t let Changmin do anything and made sure the younger could taste all the snacks and the pies and the drinks before anyone else came. Changmin had an urge to stop Yunho from transforming the carefully arranged dishes on the tables into the mess like in those ads on the packages with one piece already missing but discarded this idea as soon as Yunho’s puppy gaze collided with his in full force. The older even seemed to make some mental notes when Changmin was chewing too enthusiastically from time to time, carefully placing those plates on one side and silently mouthing Changmin’s choices with the most serious expression only to quickly drop another gorgeous smile while nudging the younger to the other sample.

The Devil was pretty sure that Changmin should have died at that time. People don’t live with this kind of heartbeat. Or with this kind of wildfire that Yunho’s feather touches left on the younger’s skin. But somehow Changmin managed not only to survive but even mumble occasional answers and move around the room without any support and tripping. Everything was going so well.

Until Yunho’s friends arrived.

The first frown was born on Changmin’s face when the older was smashed by the force of hugs from everyone. Some people moved to squeeze Yunho from both sides and started tickling him until the cries for surrender. All these taking roots in their long friendship and history with each other. That _thing_ that Changmin didn’t have but needed as air right now because the ease with which Yunho gifted his attention and love and open arms for everyone set his lungs on fire from desperate suppressed shouts of “MINE! WANT! THIS! ONLY ME! STOP LOOKING AT THEM LIKE THAT! WHY WERE YOU SO CAUTIOUS WITH ME SEVERAL MINUTES AGO WHEN YOU ARE SO UNSTOPPABLE WITH THEM?!” 

Yunho introduced Changmin to others which ended up really awkward as the younger reverted to his closed self and could only spare whispers for a formal exchange of pleasantries. The moment was saved by the boisterous mood that seemed to never leave Yunho’s friends, them being as optimistic and always-ready-for-fun as the older himself.

There were a lot of people who had not visited Yunho’s house from before and though the older tried to be near Changmin trying to strike up different conversations he couldn’t keep it up in the end. So the younger spent an hour watching Yunho’s sparkling eyes wrapping in warmth everyone but him.

He was standing still in the corner, drinking beer with no taste. All his senses focused on the way Yunho was biting his lower lip while unwrapping the presents, how he was throwing his head back laughing uncontrollably at the jokes and was gently tracing the surface of the things he received as if memorizing every little detail.

No matter how the Devil tried to scream and yell for Changmin to accidentally push those who received extra attention from Yunho or at least spill his drink on their neat clothes to get them out of his way, the younger didn’t hear him. That invisible wall was back and the Devil might or might not have stabbed his foot with the trident to check that he was not suddenly transferred to his own personal Hell without any notice.

The party quickly turned into the whole ball of buzzing energy, everyone hyping each other with shoutouts for dance battles and drinking challenges in the humanly-impossible breakdance freezes. Yunho joined in the middle and started to beat every opponent in elegant freestyle which seemed to be the main sensation not only for Changmin but for the others too, taking into consideration their worshipping gazes and incoherent exclamations. Yunho’s friends clearly adored the older, maybe even putting him on a pedestal as the respect and readiness to make the guy smile was coming off in waves so gigantic that the Devil had to sink his claws deep into the palms not to take pictures and send them to the angels.

_‘The little fluffy horn-lovers have a lot to learn in the art of loving stares at their leader. Maybe I should submit this proposition to the Boss? To try to cause a rift in Heaven again in the future? Let’s see how the Big Guy will handle one human having almost the same power as Him over the others HA!’ _

The Devil didn’t see who won the competition as Changmin took a quiet exit after gulping his glass till the end. It was easy to escape unnoticed as the backdoor was open.

_‘Yunho doesn’t seem to care much about the locks… interesting…’_

The younger took a small stroll before walking back to his house. His anger was still weaving the curses on the angles of his orbit but the center was oddly still. Like the eye of the tornado.

At least the Devil hoped it was the coming _tornado_. Because though Changmin didn’t respond to his whispers he was unusual today. As if something was finally occupying the appropriate shelves in his mind. He was concentrated and looked more confident in whatever was cooking inside him.

The Devil didn’t quite achieve what he wanted with Yunho’s control over Changmin’s slipping defenses that day but some impact was there. And somehow it led to the younger being busy with additional work right now.

The Devil hears the car stopping outside and turns around to catch a good view of Yunho getting out of it. Changmin is so engrossed in checking his files and arranging them into a letter that he doesn’t even stir.

The older opens his trunk and starts taking the numerous plastic boxes out. The Devil slumps down with a groan.

_‘Really… you wish to be his housekeeper, my little one? Look at him! This guy always buys pre-cooked food and never bothers even to heat it up! You would have been his kitchen slave and a personal cleaner the moment he got tired of you if you were still under the influence of the angel and believed in damn love and fairytale. Just remember that nightmare when he squeezed that ketchup bottle too strong and the whole floor was covered in it? He even tried to taste it there, such a pig! What did you even find in him? Why him? Well… his face is definitely above ordinary but… I never took you for an airhead. Though… I should admit he WILL look delicious all tied up… a bit sweaty… with those sensual lips begging…. and that collarbone marked… hmm… maybe you chose right in the end…’_

The Devil is still savoring the different tortures that will make Yunho look the best in the suit of open flesh seasoned with rusty needles and nails accentuating his gourmet points when _a ping_ jerks Changmin up. The younger looks at the letter with the notice of payment and immediately uploads the online shop page to pay for the order of those jackknives.

After receiving the confirmation that the order will arrive tomorrow he closes his laptop and hurries into the basement. He checks the fridge and the animals’ organs, hums thoughtfully and goes to the table. There is a white piece of paper and Changmin uses the pencil to draw the bloody formation he created during the previous time when Yunho interrupted him. He adds some new pieces and after some thought applies his artistic abilities to create an inventive font for the words he is writing on each organ.

The Devil observes the whole process intensely.

After Changmin finishes his draft and smiles satisfyingly, the Devil finally puts the pieces together.

_That happy husky with the stick._

_The sudden forest trip._

_The dissected organs organized in the form of Y._

_The jackknifes which can carve anything you want._

_The words on the skin._

The Devil drowns in ecstasy.

_‘It seems we need a suitable package to buy… to make it worth of such an exquisitely prepared gift!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and see you in several days. this story is almost finished. (this monster... i can't believe it...)
> 
> "it had to be a DRABBLE" mumbles lana while she is being taken away to her bed to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is becoming chaotic. plus i am posting it with the promise to write for the whole day to fight the rain outside and my overall laziness today.

Several days pass and the gift is ready. All bloody and fresh and packed.

Changmin sneaks at night and places it on Yunho’s the porch carefully, afraid to distort the image he created. He casts a longing look at the front door and the Devil is almost ready to pat the younger on the back to console him.

To create the most mesmerizing piece of art Changmin had to sacrifice his potential little moments with Yunho. He tried to avoid meeting him but the older caught him to ask why he had left without any word at the party and profusely started to apologize for not giving him the appropriate attention when he specifically invited him. He suggested to compensate his mishap by treating the younger to lunch in the center and Changmin had to gather all his willpower to calmly refuse this opportunity. He couldn’t let his project hang in making for long and the Devil had never seen a better showcase of Changmin’s dedication to something. The younger truly set goals and reached them no matter what, even if that meant foregoing the profit and satisfaction for him at the fleeting moment. Changmin has always aimed higher and seen the bigger picture. He knows deep down that his actions will lead him to his final target and this is what has given him strength along this torturous path to gift Yunho the most thoughtful present ever seen.

_‘Be strong, my dear. You worked hard and it will pay off. He will be glad!’_

Or more like he will be terrified and that is what the Devil needs. He looks forward to Yunho waking up, shaking his happy-go butt and walking outside to breathe fresh air. He pictures him being a bit puzzled to find an anonymous package but, as his positive personality always wins, he will be excited to open it and see what is inside.

And then he will make the most enchanting shriek of horror and flee right into the only direction possible.

To the house across.

Right into Changmin’s strong arms. Right into his protective hug. Right into this trap of _love_.

He will share this experience with Changmin and nothing breaks the barriers and gets people together in a blink of a moment as an event touched by the sinister hand. Doesn’t matter that this is Changmin’s hand. The younger will be so thrilled to have the object of his obsession in his embrace that he will finally see the true and only way to make Yunho his.

_‘Blood, blood, rivers of blood! For Yunho to never have a break and literally barricade himself in your home. And then after you will take a sinful bite of his presence devoted to you, his friends will take him back but you will never be the same. Never will you be able to accept even a thought of sharing this soft piece of meat and this will be so magnificently murderous and violent for everyone around you!’_

But the morning arrives and no scream comes.

Or more like from Changmin’s point of view – no dreamlike gasp at the beauty he delivered the night before followed by the grateful speech and love confession comes.

Changmin looks outside to see Yunho going to his car, the movements fluid and swift as usual. He is typing something and pauses for a moment to finish the sentence. He is not yet halfway through the lawn as the answer arrives and he stops again, the expression marred by the untypical annoyance. He hurries to type the answer and when after a bit the ringtone announces the incoming call he rejects it rather vehemently.

Probably the work issues as Yunho checks the watch and jumps into the car to drive away. Hectic as usual.

Changmin frowns at the scene and after checking the street rushes to Yunho’s porch.

There is no package.

The puzzled expression on the younger’s face is now mirrored by the Devil.

_‘What happened? He surely could have missed it while going outside but as it is not even here… Where did it go?’_

Their theories are interrupted by the aggressive bark from the road. Changmin jumps and hides behind the column.

It seems Mrs. Song let her Rottweiler out to sniff some grass and destroy some trees. The Devil will never confirm it but even he feels his legs shaking from the image of this monster. It is such a wild and savage dog that usually no one leaves their houses until that “monthly Buddy walking” is over. And Changmin lost the count of days in his preparations to remember that today is the day X.

_‘No wonder the street is so empty. No wonder… the gift is missing… it seems Buddy found his treat early in the morning. Such a pity…’_

The Devil watches as Mrs. Song harshly puts the leash back on the animal and directs the dog home. Buddy’s first instinct is to rip her command apart but he quickly stops and follows.

_‘So fascinating! This monster looks completely uncontrollable but she is the only one who knows how to make Buddy bend its neck. Oh, this beast is scary… and at the same time so full of potential. Just to think what damage you can inflict masterfully guiding it. I should check the possibility of cross-training in that animal department. The dogs’ devils lose so much in this battle of control. I will show them how it should be done the moment my little one massacres this place for good.’_

The Devil looks up at Changmin and notices the serious glint back in the younger’s eyes. It means one thing. They are going to revisit the forest today.

_‘Time to turn the page and start anew, my dear.’_

The forest trip is a success but Changmin is sulking because no artist wishes to repeat himself. So he spends evenings trying to work out the original and better version of his next present but the success of the first one is still lingering in his mind and it is really difficult to erase its perfection. The Devil though considers it a progress because the younger is finally convinced to strangle that annoying cat from the corner of the street. Its fur will be a great touch to emphasize how soft and fragile Yunho’s lines are appearing in Changmin’s dreams.

The younger skins it so lovingly and gentle. As if he is swaddling his own baby. The Devil wipes an imaginary tear and persuades him to leave the unnecessary parts behind in hopes for the old hag’s wails to inspire Changmin for a masterpiece again. It doesn’t work much.

_‘Well… at least the fur is still very nice. And we got a pie from the crone as thanks for helping her to bury that bony mess.’_

With the pie under his hand, Changmin turns around the corner and bumps into Yunho. His eyes are wide as the younger is about to say his greetings, so he pulls him to the side, hiding them both from the street view.

“Oh, Changmin! Good! You were there, right? You already helped Mrs. Lee? Is she okay?”

“Umm… yes. She can’t stop crying though.”

“Yes, such an awful accident…”

Yunho is so jittery that he doesn’t notice he hasn’t let go of the younger, clutching on his arms so hard it starts hurting. An involuntary whimper escapes Changmin’s lips. Yunho finally turns his head back to him and quickly steps back.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

_‘Oh, as if you could, puppy. You can’t even imagine the opposite reality.’_

Changmin hugs himself in an attempt to keep the warmth from the touch forever and shakes his head. Yunho sighs relieved.

“It’s just… I received a call from Mrs. Oh about what happened. They know I will help them with anything. I gave my word as they don’t seem to have anyone around but… it’s… I… am so glad you were there first and I didn’t have to do that…”

The older fidgets nervously non-stop and catching Changmin’s perplexed expression and recalling the way he worded things hurries to clarify the mess he created, “I mean I do like to help them and it’s not a burden for me but… this… it may sound weird…”

“I am ok with weird –” mutters Changmin and hastily averts his eyes. 

“Changminnie –”

Yunho spaces out so hard that his backpack falls off his shoulder with all its content scattering on the ground. While they are both busy collecting everything, Yunho halts and whispers, “I just really don’t like cats –”

Changmin freezes for a second.

“ – I mean… I really _really_ don’t like them,” blurts Yunho and waits for the accusation that never comes.

“I am not a fan of them either,” replies Changmin, the corners of his lips touched by something similar to a smile _“now we share a secret”_.

“Really?”

“Really.”

_‘Oh you have no idea how “really”, puppy!’ _smirks the Devil.

Yunho exhales as if a mountain was lifted off his shoulders. He notices how curiously Changmin studies the leaflets dropped from his backpack.

“Oh, I collected these things after moving here to find the place where they sell the freshest meat! Do you happen to know any of them?”

_‘Yeah… he knows a better one, champ. Like the freshest of them all. Would you like a free excursion with a one-way ticket?’_

“Umm… no. Sorry.”

“It’s ok! Don’t apologize!”

“So you like meat…”

“Yes! Listen –”

The Devil is about to slap himself for somehow unfiltered words from the younger. He has never been so grateful that Yunho is oblivious, clutching his backpack and looking for help from the asphalt to form the request in human words and not sneaky glances, so he doesn’t notice anything maniac in Changmin’s stare right now.

“ – I know it may sound strange but if you could… if you want… ummm… not opposed to keeping me company maybe? While I go around checking these shops… Umm… Changmin? Did you hear me?”

But the younger is already three steps away marching to his house with the plan formed in his head and the vivid image in his mind.

The Devil looks at Yunho left behind, lost and confused. The older winks away the embarrassment from his inarticulate speech and with a sigh leans on the wall.

The Devil wishes Changmin listened to the older finish his request. Though Yunho would look really nice spread on the basement table in the natural red, the prey still deserves its bits of sugar before the execution.

_‘In the end, the flesh will taste even better if you add several dashes of hope and comfort before putting it in the stove.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see u tomorrow. hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter dedicated to the cutest hamster nad❤ sweets, though it's a horror piece - there is still a bit of crack😄 thank you for slapping me hard enough yesterday!!
> 
> /and to everyone with qqs right now:  
no, i am not into any kinks....  
but if you slap me from time to time - i may become productive so....  
please *enjoy* *-*

Changmin is checking the last details before putting his gift into the fridge. The only thing that is left is a box to fit this marvelous construction.

The Devil has to admit the younger really has an unlimited well of extraordinary things to impress the world with.

After he heard about Yunho’s love for meat the younger spent days trying to find the reddest slices in the market. He also went to hunt and brought about a dozen of little animals home, flayed them and engaged in the long process of extracting each shiny white tendon out of them. He knitted these strings together and, using the pincers and needle points, started to implant them in the form of the gothic-styled confessions into the red sticky canvas with adamant resolution.

_‘My one and only bloody genius! If people were not that close-minded you would have been the star on every page of their newspapers, the headliner of all exhibitions, the innovator of the real art! You are no comparison to the scum I guided in the past. You have something unique about you… the style… I am so proud of you! But please… to have the full package – let’s kill someone on two legs with a whiney voice?’_

Without missing even a bit, Changmin is entering the shopping mall and goes to the counter with present boxes.

The Devil sighs and sprawls with a groan on the younger’s shoulder. He decides to leave Changmin with the struggle of a perfect choice alone and falls into observing the quarreling couple passing them by. He looks at the man and knows the signs. The girl has at most several months before appearing in the local news. Hopefully dead.

The Devil is recalling the man whom he guided just a little bit to the love of fire only to see this creeper finding the witch-hunt as the easiest way to keep the victims burning for his satisfaction almost every day. In reality, people didn’t need him to push hard. Some of them already had the set ready without his help to polish it. They opened not a window for him to whisper but gave him the pedestal to scream into their sick minds. If the Devil got tired of their dumb actions he could ask them to fall onto the sword or jump from the tower and they would do that. No one had the power to disobey him when they set on their dark and gruesome path.

_‘No one but Changmin...’_

Sometimes…

Sometimes the Devil, in his minutes of doubts, was not so sure he had ever had a hand in what the younger did. It seemed like _his_ influence one moment but the next one… the next one Changmin could just shut him off his mind and continue to live just as he wants.

_‘Maybe it’s he who is on my shoulder and not vice versa… What will you say, my dear? Are you experimenting on me and my patience?’_

Changmin’s hand freezes in the air, centimeters from the purple package, and the Devil wonders if it is his voice that startled the younger. He watches how Changmin slowly reaches the corner of the display shelf and holds his breath.

Now the Devil can hear it too.

Yunho is several meters from them, talking with someone.

“Yunho! If I were Hojun I would punch you in the face for never remembering that he doesn’t like this brand of chips. He actually hates them! Their taste resembles the dirty socks.”

“Ya, Minho! No need to be that accusing! I have the right to mix it up.”

“You know each other for almost all your life! And you still can’t learn it!”

“Now now, people may not know _everything_ about each other even if –”

“YOU LIVED TOGETHER FOR A YEAR!”

The Devil feels his legs getting iced from the cold that is spreading along Changmin’s posture. The younger is rigid and hunched in the obvious attempt to stay silent. His veins are budging to the point the Devil can see the slow thumps of the blood inside.

_‘This Hojun guy… interesting…’_

Yunho’s voice is not that preaching anymore but he is still trying to save some dignity, “Yeah… but then we went separate ways and maybe his tastes changed –“

“You see each other every week! What is so difficult in one brand of chips your best friend likes?”

“They are all the same to me!”

“Look –”

From the quick glance to the direction of the voices the Devil identifies Minho as the cheerful tall boy from the party. He is definitely younger than any of them but it seems that the tone and the intensity of his voice don’t let Yunho use his age card at all.

“– I know you don’t eat them BUT FOR GOD’S SAKE! You and I are from the same family but _I_ managed somehow to learn the dishes Taemin doesn’t eat from the second attempt!”

“You see? You are also not perfect!”

“Now I understand why Hojun moved out…”

“What??? He… when… how… It was a _mutual_ decision!”

“Yes, sure!”

“Minho! I swear –”

“You didn’t seem to have any troubles to remember what Changmin liked during the party.”

The silence was passing by elegantly like a lady she is but suddenly stumbled and chocked on that sentence.

As well as Yunho, Changmin and the Devil who started clutching his horns to contain his excitement and desire to shove the younger in the open and see what happens after.

“…”

“Hojun said you forgot he had sent you an apology message that he couldn’t make it that evening so he had difficult time at the beginning to grasp the full force of your unstoppable admiration as he didn’t have the privilege to see how _those eyes were so happily mismatched when he took a bite of that chicken pie!_”

“…”

“That you came blabbering the next day after the party and asked him to prepare those exact dishes for the next time…”

“…”

“Without using any piece of paper to read it from…”

“Hey! I am not so bad!”

The Devil can’t see Yunho but if the blushing level can be felt through the sheer voice – the older is on fire. Changmin is not lagging behind.

“So?”

“What?”

“Are you going to invite Changmin to tomorrow’s party?”

“Ah…. That…”

The Devil is on edge. That slow exhale from Yunho before the answer… That is not good.

Changmin didn’t spend time with the older… at all. And the Devil was afraid Yunho would move on soon but everything was going even better than he imagined when this eavesdropping session started. Until now...

_‘Are we late for the main event, my little one? Such a pity if we are. I was looking forward to your duo tearing each other from misplaced feelings but it seems we will just have to kill him as a random offering to your bloody ripper superform one day.’_

“Yunho, what happened?”

“Nothing… just…”

“Look, Yunho! The boys are really sorry! You know how they are, especially when we don’t meet up for long. And I am sorry too!”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It was though. Especially mine... I saw that he was shy and I should have behaved as a proper mediator between you, dumbshits,” chuckles Minho by the end and the Devil can hear Yunho brightening a bit after these words.

“You didn’t have to. You deserved your fun at the party and to finally rest from being a problem-solver for the most times!_ I_ had to be more attentive to him… it’s just I thought we…”

The suspense level leads the Devil to actually start piercing Changmin’s cheek with his trident repeatedly. The younger looks like he is doing the same to himself because the Devil can see his cheeks and jaws all squirming and flexing.

“_We _what?”

“… never mind”

“Yunho –”

“Besides I don’t think that Changmin will like the idea.”

“Why?”

“Umm… he is really busy lately. I don’t want to distract him.”

Minho’s _hm _announces that he doesn’t buy any of Yunho’s muttering but the boy seems ready to let it go for now and doesn’t press further, “Ok. But I suggest you hurry up and go to Hojun now. He doesn’t have the luxury to have such long breaks in his restaurant lately. And I really don’t want to listen to both of you complaining about each other’s annoying habits again.”

“You are right – I have to speed up! Thank you, Minho! You are a real savior!”

“What would you do without me?”

“Probably would be finally punched by Hojun? See you!” laughs Yunho and rushes to the exit.

The Devil dashes to Changmin’s ear with the intent to even break that damn eardrum if that makes the younger follow Yunho to his meeting point with _Hojun guy_. He is not halfway through the shoulder when he is harshly thrown away by Changmin’s sudden dart in the older’s direction.

_‘We think alike today. I love it!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see u tomorrow, my dark cult


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there.  
also - don't be fooled by crack in the beginning - the chapter is dark. (though not as dark as I intended...)

The meeting point is not that far from the shopping mall. A very cute bakery which provides coffee on the terrace.

After Yunho and _Hojun guy_ hug (longer than Changmin ever would love it), they sit down near the wooden fence that allows Changmin to take a comfortable point for observation and listening around the corner of the building.

The younger’s face is painted in gray colors mixed with the smoldering that the Devil is aiming to transform into the raging fire today. He hopes those two will supply him with an _amuse-bouche_ to fuel Changmin’s already murderous thoughts but the oblivious idiots are serving the whole _surasang _to the Devil’s elation.

“Awww, my favourite chips!”

“Aren’t you lucky to have such an awesome friend?”

“Sure, Yunho! Say my thanks to Minho next time you see him!”

The older’s answer is drowned in the attempts not to drink the cream from the coffee with his nose while several waiters are looking in pure shock bordering on laughter. _Hojun guy _pats Yunho’s back and the Devil snorts at Changmin’s inner struggle whether to thank the latter for helping Yunho or to rip the man’s hands off for the audacity to touch that sacred flesh.

“He will get what he deserves when I catch him after work today. Should he bust me just like this?”

“He didn’t bust you on the chips. I just know you too well.”

“Still –”

“Though he did tell me an interesting thing.”

“…”

“About Changmin. You decided not to invite him to the party?”

Yunho growls and slides in his chair to bang his head on the table.

“Yunho, you can’t get rid of me as easily as from Minho. Spill it!”

The answer is muffled by the surface of the table and Hojun reaches to turn Yunho’s head to the side to decipher what he is talking, “Come again?”

“There is nothing to discuss.”

“Do you want me to go to the guy myself to check what is going on?”

“NO!” Yunho jerks straight. “Don’t get close to him!”

“…”

Hojun has dropped the teasing expression and is staring now all perplexed and full of questioning angles.

Yunho swallows hard and offers a slight smile, “– for now? Or more like never? I decided… Look, he is not interested.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Yes… no? I don’t know… but I think it is time for me to stop thinking about him.”

“Wow… really? Jung Yunho, the one who will always get what he wants and never gives up – who literally doesn’t know the definition of this word – says he will stop pursuing his true love?”

“_Potential _true love…”

“But you said you never felt like this before. That he is different.”

“Well, I might have been mistaken? To be honest I would have moved on long ago after all his urgent escapes from me but… I could swear I felt that we were destined… and he was so cute and those eyes… damn every time I looked at him I felt as if they were pulling me into the dimension which was created only for the two of us… and it was so… homey around him… like he was that missing piece I had been searching all this time… he seemed to be my perfect…”

“Partner? Hubby? Other half?”

“Mate –”

“Whatever you call it these days, kids.”

“ – but this is ridiculous!” states Yunho, shaking his head and his hands as if trying to get the point across mostly to himself rather than to Hojun. “I must have been blinded for a second and all that stress probably made me see things that didn’t exist.”

A series of _ping ping ping _notified Yunho about the cascade of incoming messages and when the older checked the name on the flashed screen he slammed it on the table very hard.

“Speaking about stress…” Hojun reached over and put the irritating _pings _on mute. “You know I can talk with Siwon and try to stop his…”

“Insanity? No one will be able to do that. Trust me. I tried!”

“Well, the percentage when the object of obsession may successfully deal with the pursuer and fix the situation is equal to what? Zero?”

“I can handle him.”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t help you,” Hojun’s voice is all soft and seems to envelop Yunho in the gentle embrace. “Seriously. He was already too much in the past. I can’t imagine what he is practicing on you now that you moved places.”

“He actually tried to buy a house nearby.”

“What? Yunho…”

“Don’t take me for a fool! I checked beforehand that there are no empty houses available in that district. Plus it’s far from his job and you know how he is crazy about his company.”

“Yes. Second only to how he is crazy about you. Has he attempted anything new?”

“Well… the usual stuff of texting me non-stop and proclaiming we have to be together and that our families are destined to unite in us, sending the food packs to my work –”

The Devil may have heard wrong but Changmin could possibly crack one or several of his bones from the seizures of menacing fury that has been travelling through his body since the men started talking about this _Siwon_ and his behavior.

_‘Hypocrite much, my dear? So funny how humans don’t see the difference between their actions.’ _

“ – sending presents to my house… The last one really enraged me, to be honest! I specifically asked him to send the stuff to my old flat if he was not going to stop even after my request. I didn’t want to explain to the aunties what these weird things that he called _courting compliments_ meant. But he didn’t listen!”

“Did the aunties see?”

“Thankfully no. I managed to hide them all before they go on their usual strolls.”

“I hope he didn’t buy anything from that awful store anymore?”

“He didn’t, fortunately. He thinks that he can buy me with food nowadays.”

“Isn’t he right though?”

“Hey!”

“What? You love to eat. Really, Yunho… just let me send you the food from my restaurant. Stop using that plastic! I have new samples that will make your heart flutter!”

“… flutter…”

“What?”

“Nothing! And… don’t! I can’t leech off your restaurant forever. I will find a way.”

“…. Yunho! What about that _flutter _part?”

The staring contest usually includes two people participating but somehow the Devil noticed it turned into a three-sided one with Changmin sending daggers in all directions.

_‘A bit more and his eyes will pop out and march to Yunho to beat the answer out of him. Hurry up, pal! Answer! What the hell do you mean by that?’_

“Well… ummm… Siwon might have made my heart flutter one time.”

“WHAT?!!!!!!”

“But only once!!! And it doesn’t mean anything! It was just… it was very romantic and unusual and… I quickly recalled what he did in the past and shuttered that stupid mirage! So I am ok! Just got reminded of that time and…”

“Yunho… I will climb mountains to see you happy and loved but please… that guy is unhealthy. Don’t be swayed by his courtship and sweet words.”

“His words are like excessive sugar during diabetes. It makes me dizzy and tired and nauseous. Don’t worry!”

Hojun takes a long minute to study Yunho’s sincere face and smirks when the older suggests him to pinky-swear his promise to avoid Siwon forever.

“You will make me lose my hair soon. And I am not even thirty yet!”

“Hojun, it’s not me. It’s your new chef status in the restaurant. I bet the staff is losing their nerves near diva-you and I have to visit them with snacks and kind support to remind them that they _love_ their job.”

“Hey! This chef cooked all the dishes for ALL your parties FOR FREE! Why did you even have so many anyway?”

“You must learn how to have fun, Hojun! Come tomorrow! It will be awesome!”

“Nahhh, thank you! I have an important dinner session at this time. I was ready to cancel it to finally meet _your Changminnie_ though but…”

“…”

“Are you really serious about giving up on him?”

“I have to. For my own good… and for his too…”

“As you wish then. Now! Walk with me till the station! The weather is so nice today!”

The Devil watches as the two men turn into the dots and then are completely hidden from the view by the cars speeding through the streets.

Changmin hasn’t stirred a bit for all this time, his gaze distant and aloof. The Devil fears for a second that this conversation broke the boy.

_‘You’d better go home now or that policeman is going to question you soon. He has been eyeing you for ten minutes already.’_

Suddenly.

Changmin pushes off the wall and starts walking.

The Devil is too surprised to do anything but stare at the younger while he is crossing the road.

Can’t be… no… can’t be… how… coincidence… but… what if not?

_‘Changmin… take a detour and go home through the forest’_

Changmin stops, searches for the road that leads to the forest and goes right there.

_‘Oh my boy!’_

The younger enters the woods and his eyes are glistening in the sun from the gathering but unfalling tears. He almost drags his feet on the ground, leaving the grass all rumpled and tattered. Just like his mind that is served on the white plate with the red flower on the side for the Devil to start devouring it. And the servant of Hell can’t even decide where to begin with.

_He doesn’t want me. _

_‘Oh my sweet child, he is still pining after you.’_

_He gave up. I am too late. He never saw my presents and my faith in us being one in this world. He doesn’t know that I also felt different with him._

The Devil is all tingling. This is it! He can use the bridge Yunho so generously rented to him. Changmin is ready to overtake the new level of darkness. This is going to be phenomenally brutal, nasty and vicious.

_‘It’s not a time to give up! You still have your exquisite present to gift to him.’_

_I will throw It out. He will not be impressed at all. That guy bought some extraordinary things for him and Yunho didn’t want them. Why would he want mine?_

_‘Yours is special. More than anyone’s. Because it’s from You!’_

_That guy owns the company and their families know each other. How can I beat him?_

_‘With your true heart.’_

_Heart?_

_‘Yes! Show him that you are as special as he thinks. Show him that you can give him something that this Siwon will never ever be able to get anywhere with his money and connections! Your actions should speak louder than words.’_

_How? _

_‘What is stronger than feelings signed by blood in this world?’_

_…_

_‘You are very gifted, my dear. Show this to him. Let him see how your heart is ready to do anything for him. How your mind is always occupied with him. How your hands are strong and can snap that annoying guy’s neck in half. How your fingers are so swift that you can rip his enemy’s chests open. How your lips will not quiver in sight of hard choices that you have to make for him when he is not ready to face the reality and understand that some of his friends need to disappear for good. Just imagine… how he will see you in a new light?’_

_…_

_‘You need to be bold and resolute for him. Take a higher stake and risk. And then his eyes will follow only you. He will welcome your strong hands and talented fingers and beautiful lips. He will worship you for what you do for him and thank you for your efforts.’_

Changmin has long stopped walking and the devil notices that his gaze is not blurred anymore. It is crystal clear with the picture of future painted by the Devil. He is breathing a bit haggardly for several seconds and then suddenly shifts to the bushes.

_I should gift him a heart._

_‘Yes, my little one! Show what you can do with those knives on that Siwon guy…’_

_This Siwon is trash. He doesn’t deserve to be even touched. To let him appear near Yunho in any state is out of the question. The mere air will be dirtied by his presence. No… he is not suitable for this…_

_‘Ehhh… for what?’_

_A heart._

_‘Ummm… Changmin?’_

The Devil doesn’t have any time to finish the sentence as the younger does a sudden leap and then proceeds to fall on the ground. The servant of Hell almost decides that Changmin got insane but then he catches the glimpse of another man under the younger. He is struggling to throw Changmin off but the boy is much stronger and his iron grip on the man’s face doesn’t let him scream or breathe.

The scene doesn’t last long when Changmin applies the pressure of his other hand to the man’s throat and in several hoarse whimpers the convulsing body stills.

While the Devil is picking up his brain from the ground, the younger checks the surroundings, drags the body further into the bushes and opens his jackknives set. He sizes the body up, rips the shirt and with the precision of a pathoanatomist makes a quick deep cut in the chest. Getting a bigger knife for his next step he half-cut half-breaks through the sternum to get a view of the heart. Changmin wraps his hand in the man’s shirt and rips the organ out with some of the veins still attached and passively examines its state.

The last piece of the Devil’s brain is finally lifted off the floor but he still can’t find any words in any languages he has learned during all these centuries.

Yes, he wanted to push the younger to his first kill. Yes, he thought his speech would lead to some bloody accidents. Yes, he envisioned Changmin taking steps in becoming the ripper never seen before.

But…

The first kill was supposed to be planned carefully and Changmin’s determination should have been nurtured by the Devil’s constant persuasion. Bloody accidents were not supposed to be THAT bloody and raw in the Devil’s mind. Changmin was supposed to take _baby _steps considering his immune system to the Devil’s attacks to kill in the past.

This…

All this right now…

_‘… is so much more than I have ever prepared for you, my boy! You never cease to amaze me… Your touch, your unique way of handling every dark thing in this world is truly genius. I will never script anything better than what you are creating right now. You want to gift Yunho a heart... Brilliant! This is such a meaningful and many-layered offering. Such mesmerizing poetry in your violent art. He will not have a chance in front of your charm. Let’s bring it to him now! This is perfect!’_

“No!!!” roars Changmin and the Devil fears he got everything wrong for a second.

He observes how the younger lets the squashed organ fall back onto the man’s sliced stomach and the Devil swears to sign up for one year of self-torture if this boy somehow fought his power over him and decided to return to no-murder life again. This is going to be his shame for eternity.

Changmin falls to his knees and clutches the soil frenziedly, “It’s so ugly. Not good enough! Why can’t ever I find the perfection that Yunho deserves?” 

_‘Oh…’_

The younger freezes and casts a pleading look into the distance. His hair is all disheveled. Several wet lines are drying on his cheeks. There is a little red spot on his neck after his aggressive surgery.

The Devil comes closer and gently cradles Changmin’s face.

_‘Don’t worry, my little one! We will find a perfect heart for Yunho. No matter how many bodies we will have to look into. Besides if you want to stay at the same romantic level as before… just remember that there is still time left till St. Valentine’s.’_

Changmin gets up rubbing his puffed eyes.

And smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your thoughts are appreciated  
as well as curses  
and potential voodoo dolls.  
see u soon)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was brought to you with the gigantic self-sacrifice from my beloved beta Marina. my hamster, you suffered too much but i can't say i am sorry))) ily and thank you!  
p.s. now please read fluff for a month minimum. i need you for another depressing fic soon hahahhahaha
> 
> once again - the chapter is dark. be careful.

The next several weeks are probably as the best as they are the most frightening in the Devil’s life. His subject finally shakes the last cuffs from his destructive hands and the beast that emerges sends chills even along the Devil’s usually unimpressed and cold back. 

Changmin is a mixture of procedures, upgraded tools, steel determination and particular vision. He doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants and does it in unexpectedly ghastly and savage approaches sometimes. He follows the Devil’s advices at first, listening intently as an A student but the servant of Hell has been long enough with the younger to see that there is no blind acceptance and full submission. Changmin takes what the Devil suggests and applies for his own hidden metric systems. For now.

To confirm his suspicion that the supposed crush of that invisible wall was just Changmin’s little charity on his behalf, the Devils intensifies his nagging to kill one of Yunho’s friends.

At first the younger answers him, explaining that he needs a heart that is not touched by Yunho’s presence. He needs a white canvas, so to speak, to let him write his own feelings over it (or whatever he means by it). But the moment the Devil presses more and tries to use his usual dominant power to order him around, the younger shuts the black-winged creature abruptly and continues his work on cleaning the new heart from the fiber that is too wrong in color to his point of view (this heart also ends up in the chemical cocktail to disappear for its drawbacks).

As the experience and impatience grow, Changmin resorts to multiply new methods to get the _perfect heart_. One day while wandering around the forest he encounters the temp camp with a dozen of the tourists and joins them in their beer contest. They are happy to battle against such a strong opponent (Changmin has never been completely drunk with any amount of alcohol down his throat) but their opinions change drastically the next morning when they find themselves all tied up to the trees, without tongues to cry for help, with ankles cut so that they won’t even think about escaping.

All because Changmin got an idea that the heart might be prettier if it is extracted while the carrier is still alive.

The first two samples are ugly but again – those people are still hangover and avid smokers, so it is only logical to wait a day more till the others are sober to choose the healthier one.

The Devil doubts he will be able to erase from his memory this terrifying version of Ripper 101.

When on the last victim Changmin understands that this technique is very pleasing only during the first several seconds while the heart is still beating, and decides that he should save this live experience for the second date with Yunho, the Devil shifts uncomfortably on the end of his shoulder and wonders if his Boss visited the Earth 24 years ago.

_‘This is not natural… even for Hell. He is… definitely not just gifted. It is as if he is… something more. More than Devils themselves.’_

This forest session calms down the Devil’s initial protests and indignation that Changmin is still out of his full control. After this session every morning he checks if the invisible wall is still there and secretly signs in relief when his words encounter the barrier. After this session he unconsciously watches his tongue himself.

It is two days before St. Valentine’s when Changmin finally finds _the perfect heart. _

He buys a stunning box for it and counts the minutes before he sneaks out of his house to place it on Yunho’s porch before the sunrise. The younger has never been that excited and the Devil gets the same feeling too, more than interested what Changmin will do with Yunho when the older possibly joins the search parties to find the monster that has been terrorizing the district lately and breaks down in realization that he considered spending the rest of his life with this_ hellish true love_.

The sun is not yet up and Changmin’s frame is sheltered by the shadows before the dawn. He puts his special _Valentine _on the window sill by the entrance and just as he caresses it for the last time the door opens wide.

Yunho is standing there, still looking a bit sleepy, but when his eyes focus on Changmin his posture loses any strings from the dream world. 

“I thought I heard something… hoped I heard something… Changmin?”

Changmin is frozen.

Just as the Devil.

The servant of Hell goes through all possible scenarios and most of them don’t end well. Yes, sure. There were the possibilities that Changmin would be caught but that is not how it should have ended. The younger has become quite famous for the past weeks and he should have haunted the minds of people in the city further, taking long pages in everyday newspaper and long TV debates and maybe being the cause for several investigation teams with the international support. He should have been tracked down and escaped most of the times. He should have been the ripper who would have been feared just from the first letter of his name! He should be remembered as the most horrible creation of humankind and not as a fool who failed to confess properly on St. Valentine’s!

He may run now but Yunho knows his face and, considering his crush on Changmin, the older might have noticed some habits that will give away the younger anywhere.

He may snatch the box and try to go home but Yunho has shown to be stubborn and stupid enough to press Changmin for answers and the younger is too blind in his obsession to understand that this will only lead to the police call.

There are many _mays_ but there is only one possible way out.

Changmin has to kill Yunho.

Now.

While it’s not too late.

While there is no one in the streets and he can overpower him to silence.

He must push him inside and deal with him as quickly as his new deathly skills allow.

_‘Changmin! Don’t you see? It’s the only way! THE ONLY ONE!!! Do it!!! DO IT! Changmin???’_

Moments pass and in his frenzy the Devil understands that the invisible wall is not only back. It’s crushing him from all the sides. He is rooted to one place on Changmin’s shoulder without any possibility to even reach his trident, like an annoying animal shoved in the cage. And a little voice in the back of his mind whispers all terrified that there is no key for him to go out.

The Devil tries to plead with Changmin to reconsider his unexpected punishment, though he feels that his fate is already sealed to the charge no one is aware of yet in this world.

_‘Just what have you become?’_

The younger is staring at Yunho with the eyes full of expectation. He looks almost thrilled to see how the older will accept his gift.

_‘Right! Yunho!’_

The Devil turns to the older and exhales with the grains of hope blossoming in front of him.

_‘This is my chance! Yunho is my salvation! He will open that box and no matter what the result Changmin will be caught and executed and I will be free! I will get back to Hell and start with a new subject! Or even better! I will take a one hundred year vacation to heal from this shit. Yes, Yunho! Take this box! Open it! Let’s end this beast’s life forever! I will report to the Boss and he will never be reborn. He can’t walk the Earth again… or he will transform into something that both our worlds will not be able to fight. Come on, Yunho!’_

The older tears his eyes away from Changmin’s hungry gaze and looks to the side. His blush gets deeper when he notices the box and takes it in his hands.

“Is this for me?”

Changmin slightly nods.

Yunho’s eyes sparkle even in the darkness of the early morning.

“Changminnie…”

The younger’s lips stretch in the softest smile that the Devil finds even more shocking as such expressions should not exist in the evil creature Changmin has become.

Yunho slowly opens the lid and stares into it unmoving. Changmin parts his lips in anticipations and the Devil counts the seconds till he celebrates its closure forever.

_‘Five… four… three… two… one… and…’_

And the Devil slowly slumbers onto his knees, afraid to blink to miss anything but not having enough strength to digest what exactly is going on.

Once again, breathing heavier and repeatedly swallowing, Yunho locks his eyes with Changmin’s and wets his lips. Never breaking the eye contact with the younger he lowers his hand to pick up the bloody heart and slowly lifts it to his mouth. Suddenly there are several fangs, growing longer than they have ever been before and sharper than they are ever aloud in human bodies. Yunho bites the soft fiber, getting a good amount to chew and swallow while several red drops paint the chaotic lines on his chin and lips. He eats the whole heart like he is making love to Changmin at this moment. The whole scene is like an illusion.

From all the shock and discovery the Devil forgets he exists in this momentum until he hears Changmin’s whisper full of adoration and love, “You are so perfect… my Yunho.”

Yunho lets the red marks stay on him and leans on the doorframe, all relaxed and radiant with smiles. Now that he is not blocking the view of the corridor, the Devil sees the numerous plastic boxes piled on the floor. All filled with the bones and pieces of eaten meat. The Devil has lived long enough and guided many murderers to see that not all of them belong purely to animals.

“I knew it,” chuckles Yunho. “I knew I felt it right…”

“When we first met…”

“Yes. And then during the party when you came and we were alone. I was… enamored by the scent that surrounds you. That sweet… promising generous feasts for us scent.”

“All my creations…”

“That present was from you then?”

Changmin frowns a bit and Yunho clarifies smiling even brighter than before, “That _Y_ that made my heart flutter!”

“Oh…” the younger’s eyes widen and he takes a step forward. “So you saw it? You got it? And liked it?”

“I _loved _it. Though I am sorry that I thought it was from… another person at the beginning. Such a stupid mistake but you can’t blame me, right? You were unreachable at that time and I started having doubts about us…”

Yunho tilts his head in an apology and the younger suddenly looks smaller caught by the wave of guilt.

“I am sorry. I wanted you to see that we are perfect for each other. That I can carry on our destiny…”

“You shouldn’t have proved anything to me, Changminnie.”

Yunho stretches his hand but Changmin bypasses it and in two long strides blocks the older with broad built. Their breaths mingle and Changmin swipes his finger along Yunho’s red lips, smudging the blood even more. The older looks how after being done with his feather touches Changmin licks his stained finger and Yunho’s eyes flash bright yellow.

“My perfect mate,” he says and disengaging from Changmin comes inside the house. He casts a playful look at the younger and whispers, “Close that door, Changminnie… if you are ready to be my mate forever.” 

The Devil gives up on the attempts to get up again as the invisible ceiling and walls are now pressing him further to the shoulder from all sides. He remembers the time he whispered the construction of the similar torture room to one of the men in the first centuries. It was some warm country. And the sunrises were so beautiful there – almost the same as right now, with the light reflecting from the horizon and the colorful roof in the distance creating the vision of…

_SLAM!_

The door is shut.

The room is wrapped in blinding darkness.

Like the abandoned abyss.

But for the two pairs of glittering eyes moving towards each other.

Yellow halfmoons.

And mismatched reds.

And when they finally meet.

_‘Oh fuck…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, everyone! it was quite a journey to complete this piece.
> 
> in fact this plot was born from the image of changmin understanding "gifting a heart on St. Valentine's" rather... literally and actually going to pin it on Yunho's door... for Yunho (hey hey the twist!) not to be freaked out by all this and actually eat it. and so our cutie couple finds each other to spend the eternity together. along the way the devil appeared, then he killed the angel and somehow the drabble turned into this monster hahahaha (takes her medicine to calm down).
> 
> anyway once again thank you for reading - sending lots of love to you all! please do stop by to say a few words - i will be super happy) ^*^


End file.
